


Dysrhytmias

by sztikerami



Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-24
Updated: 2012-10-24
Packaged: 2018-05-14 04:23:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5729380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sztikerami/pseuds/sztikerami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They met in a small park in the heart of Tokyo, a place Kai was never telling anyone about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dysrhytmias

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xlunabluex](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=xlunabluex).



> English isn't my first language. This wasn't beta-ed.

They met in a small park he came across that day. It was one of the countless parks hidden in the jungle of Tokyo's skyscrapers with a couple of swings and unnaturally green grass, there was nothing extraordinary about it. Had he been not looking for a place like this, his eyes would have probably missed it.

He wanted a place to be alone for a while, he needed some time for himself to think and sort things out. Earlier that day their drummer Yune had announced that he's quitting the band. Reita had no idea what he was supposed to do with his life from that point on, his dreams seemed to shatter into countless tiny pieces, like a crystal glass dropped from fifty feet high.

He'd made a promise: this was his last band, his last attempt to become a famous rock musician. Failure was not an option, because that'd mean quitting the music industry and working for chicken feed all his life. Maybe he should have studied harder in school instead of hanging out with Uruha all the time, then he could have had a decent job by now. What was he supposed to do now? Keep trying or leave his dreams behind?

The young male's sad eyes scanned the area, blinking in surprise at the sight of a familiar-looking person sitting on one of the swings. They had never been formally introduced to each other, he didn't even know the name of the other boy, but he remembered seeing him on stage, playing the drums. He couldn't really recall when or where he had seen him perform though, but he remembered the boy's skills. He was talented.

Meeting a drummer in a park only hours after Yune announces his departure. Most people would have thought it was Faith or Destiny, but Reita didn't believe in such sentiments. In his eyes it wasn't more than a weird coincidence.

The blonde hesitated. He'd been searching for a place where he could be alone, so he wanted to turn around and leave, but somehow he couldn't. The fragile figure sitting on that swing looked so sad, that the young male felt like his heart was breaking at the sight. Minutes passed with him watching the other, before he decided that this park was big enough for the both of them. Without the intention of starting a conversation, he approached the swings and sat down on one, his long fingers curling around the chains slowly. He didn't say a word.

A few hours passed like this, the drummer was busy staring at the ground, the bassist watching the clouds in the sky, both of them thinking about their respective problems. But then suddenly, when the sun was already about to set, the drummer spoke up.

"I can't go home anymore." The voice was barely a whisper, for a brief second Reita wasn't sure if he was hallucinating or the other boy had really said something. He turned to look at him, his lips curling into a soft friendly smile.

"Why?" he asked simply. The drummer sighed and looked into his eyes. That was when Reita noticed that the other had been crying, probably for hours assuming from the bloodshot eyes and the dark circles around them.

"My grandmother called me a freak. Because I'm not like the other guys. Because I dress like a woman, I play the drums, I don't have a normal job. Because I like things she finds disgusting."

Reita just nodded. He could understand it, but wasn't able to relate. His family was much nicer, much more understanding than the drummer's as it seemed. The blonde didn't find it necessary to say any comforting words, they would be useless, wouldn't be able to help the other boy. He decided to listen instead, a shoulder to cry on was always better than any advice. And the other boy started talking, talked and talked, didn't finished until midnight. He spoke of pain, low self-esteem and self-blame, anger and sadness. Many emotions, many memories he shared. And Reita was listening carefully, a mere word not living his mouth the entire time. He silently offered the other a tissue when he started crying again, otherwise he was motionless, his gaze glued to the other's face.

And when the drummer stood up to leave, no formalities were exchanged, only small smiles.

Next day Reita went out to the same park again to take a walk... and the boy was there again. He ended up sitting on the same swing as the day before, with the drummer next to him. But this time none of them talked - there was nothing the drummer could say, he had told it all yesterday. They just sat there in silent, their hearts beating unevenly the entire time for reasons they couldn't understand back then.

A third afternoon found the two boys sitting on the swings again. Reita started speaking this time to break the silence, he talked about Yune leaving the band. And he ended up asking if Kai'd like to join Gazette. Kai, yes, he started to call the boy that, he somehow found it fitting. But Kai said no. He was already part of a band and didn't want to betray them, his best friends. Even though they didn't even have a slim chance to go pro because their music was just average and none of the band members were especially talented, he didn't want to quit. And Reita understood.

The fourth afternoon came and Reita brought booze with him, a couple of beers and some champagne. Being fairly young, barely legal to drink, they couldn't hold their liquor too well. No wonder they ended up singing lame old songs and giggling in no time. And then, after all the alcohol was gone, they started dancing under the fullmoon, imitating an old-fashioned couple's wedding dance. They were laughing hard and wasn't really paying attention, so Kai suddenly stepped on Reita's foot by accident. The bassist lost his balance and he fell, dragging Kai with him. His bottom hit the ground hard and as Kai fell upon him, a small pained gasp escaped his lungs.

They were incredibly close. Reita could feel Kai's breath against his lips, the drummer's face only inches away. They looked into each other's eyes, mesmerised, their hearts beating unevenly. When Reita recalled the memory the next morning, he couldn't remember who moved first before their lips met in the softest, most innocent kiss ever.

On the fifth afternoon Reita hesitated to visit that small park, but convinced himself that, even if Kai remembered, it wasn't a big deal. They would just move on. However, he was afraid the drummer wouldn't come, and when he saw the fragile figure sitting on that swing, he was the happiest man on Earth. Slowly, he approached him and sat down beside him, just like he would everyday.

He felt like talking, but not about the night before. Not about their kiss. It could have already ruined his friendship with Kai beyond repair, the blonde thought. And they had something more important to discuss anyway, so Reita started ranting, his words not really making any sense at first.

"My grandfather was awesome. His favourite saying was, 'Whatever you do, do it with all your heart'. When I announced that I wanted to move to Yokohama and start a music career, that was what he told me. No words to stop me, never a single bitter statement about how I was wasting my time left his mouth. And there was a period of time when I felt hopeless, when I lost all faith in myself and our band. You know what he did then? He slapped me across the face so hard it hurt for days. He told me to keep trying, he was the one who made me remember why I wanted to go pro." Reita said, smiling softly at the memory. For a brief moment he only watched his hands laying on his lap, but then he turned to look into the other's shining dark orbs. "He was right. Whatever the difficulties, we must try. That's the surest way to success. I want to play on the stage of Tokyo Dome one day... Say, Kai-chan, would you share this dream with me?"

The young drummer watched the other for a long while, his face not betraying a single emotion. And then slowly he nodded. "Yes." he said, smiling softly. Reita wanted him to join so badly, he just couldn't resist, especially not after this little speech. Kai was convinced, he could already see themselves perform on that famous, mighty stage. "If you're sure the others won't have any problems with me replacing your friend, that is." he added with a chuckle.

"Hell, there will be a few problems, but I'm sure we can manage it." Reita grinned and offered his hand to Kai. The drummer took it and shook it, looking into the other male's eyes with determination.

"I will do my best from now on. Please do your best too."

It happened almost ten years ago. Reita and Kai have been a couple for nine years now. With media outlets sniffing around looking for stories, it's hard to keep their relationship a secret. However, they've managed so far. They make sure no one follows them home when they spend the night together and public affection is a forbidden act on their part. It hasn't been easy, especially for Reita. The bassist always has a hard time keeping his hands off Kai (and his tempting buttocks).

And when they want to be by themselves and have a conversation about serious things, they put some hats and sunglasses on and visit that particular place. It's nothing special, just one of many parks hidden in the jungle of skyscrapers in the heart of Tokyo. But to them it's a piece of Heaven on Earth.


End file.
